Star Trek: Outpost
''Overview'' Star Trek: Outpost is an internet-based, fan-produced, serialized audio drama series by Giant Gnome Productions that began in 2009. It follows the adventures of the crew of Deep Sp ace 3 and the , The show's opening lines set the stage: "In the darkest reaches of the United Federation of Planets, an isolated station stands sentinel over a neglected frontier. Commissioned long ago with high hopes, it's promise is now all but forgotten. A lonely outpost serving as a gateway to the vast expanse beyond...where discovery...and adventure...await." History of the Series Star Trek: Outpost debuted at Giant Gnome Productions on April 5, 2009 with the airing of the first episode, "What Could Be So Bad," co-written and produced by Daniel McIntosh and Tony Raymond. Giant Gnome began to air the episodes on a monthly basis, releasing them on the 5th of every month, with 11 episodes scheduled per season. Characters *Lt. Commander Gregory Torkelson (played by Robert Pepper) - Captain of the USS Chimera and Executive Officer of Deep Space 3. Known as "Tork" to his close friends, Greg was a former junior officer aboard the USS Remington, a Miranda-class science vessel. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Tork was targeted by Admrial Bartholomew Thomas as a "model officer" and was promoted from lieutenant to lieutenant commander and reassigned to Deep Space 3. The Admiral's intention was for Tork to "babysit" the admiral's nephew, Randy Thomas, keep him out of harm's way, and hopefully instill in him some of the qualities that Tork exhibited. Tork is a "by the book" officer - somewhat hesitant to break the rules. *Lt. Renova Exler (played by Katie Gomez) - First Officer of the USS Chimera and Second Officer of Deep Space 3. Renova is from the planet Sigma Iotia II (see "A Piece of the Action") and was raised by her grandfather, Salatore Exler. While making a routine visit to Sigma Iotia II on Federation business, a then-lieutenant Sayzar Tyrellian met Renova and convinced her to leave Sigma Iotia II and enter Starfleet Academy. After graduation, Tyrellian, now a captain, requested that Renova be assigned to his command aboard the Chimera at Deep Space 3. *Dr. Rachel Winston (played by Eleiece Krawiec) - Chief Medical Officer of the USS Chimera. Dr. Winston has an uncanny knack for being able to "read" people and can pick up on subtleties that most people overlook. Her background was alluded to, but not revealed until a mission to Melnora where it was discovered by the Chimera crew that Dr. Winston was actually born Waychel from the House of Ranston, from the planet Betazed. Dr. Winston was born without the empathic gift Betazeds have. Such individuals were given the name "Gammazeds" and were shunned by most in Betazoid culture. *Master Chief Petty Officer Burt "Hard" Knox - (played by Jon Specht) *Ensign Kyle (played by Damon Fries) *Captain Sayzar Tyrellian (played by Mark Zaricor) - (DECEASED) - Former Captain of the USS Chimera. *Admiral Bartholomew Thomas (played by Rob Watson) *Ensign Randy Thomas (played by Joseph Orr) *Yeoman Avery Tovar-Smith (played by Gareth Bowley) *Dr. Arban Breetal (played by Larry Phelan) *Med Tech Giles (played by Nick Armstrong) *Med Tech Johnson *Goshen (played by Jules Ismail) *Med Tech Kell (played by Jon Jackson) *MORE TO COME... Episodes Below is a list of episodes: Season One *Episode 1: What Could Be So Bad? *Episode 2: From Bad To Worse *Episode 3: No More, No Less *Episode 4: Maneuvers and Deceptions *Episode 5: Exacting a Pound of Flesh *Episode 6: Inquisition *Episode 7: To Every Season *Episode 8: A Little Give and Take *Episode 9: Successful Negotiations *Episode 10: Uneasy Reunions *Episode 11: Into the Rough Seas Season Two *Episode 12: Slips, Strips, Blocks and Bricks *Episode 13: Worlds Apart *Episode 14: The 285th Rule of Acquisition *Episode 15: Ambush *Episode 16: The Shadow of the Standard Bearer *Episode 17: Enter the Sovereignty *Episode 18: Death Sentence *Episode 19: Chasms - Part I *Episode 20: Chasms - Part II *Episode 21: Shades of the Past *Episode 22: Shades of the Present Season Three *Episode 23: Shades of the Future *Episode 24: Drawing Back the Veils *Episode 25: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back *Episode 26: The Melnoran Solution - Part I *Episode 27: The Melnoran Solution - Part II *Episode 28: The Melnoran Solution - Part III *Episode 29: The Needs of the Many *Episode 30: The Needs of the Few (UNRELEASED) *Episode 31: TBD *Episode 32: TBD *Episode 33: TBD External link * Star Trek: Outpost website Category:Star Trek: Outpost Category:Fan audio dramas